herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario (Super Mario Bros.)/Gallery
Gallery Mario SSB4.jpg|Mario in SSB4. Fire Mario Super Mario 3D World.png|Fire Mario. Ice Mario.png|Ice Mario. SM64DS5.png|Mario and his friends after rescuing Princess Peach in Super Mario 64 DS. Screen Shot 2015-05-07 at 2.33.25 PM.png|Mario and Baby Luma facing Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Invincible Mario.png|Invincible Mario. Mega Mario2.png|Mega Mario. Mario.gif|Cape Mario from Super Mario World. Tanooki Mario2.png|Tanooki Mario. Frog Mario.png|Frog Mario. Cat Mario.png|Cat Mario. Double Mario.png|Double Mario. Gold Mario.png|Gold Mario. Wing Mario2.png|Wing Mario. Boo Mario2.png|Boo Mario. Vanish Mario2.png|Vanish Mario. Mario_Artwork.png|Mario as he appears in the DIC cartoons. NewSuperMarioBros-Mario.png File:Mario_Walking_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_64.png|Mario as he appears in the Nintendo 64 era from 1996 to 2001. LiveActionMario.jpg|Mario as he appears in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Played by The Late Captain Lou Albano. File:Bob_Hoskins_Mario.jpeg|Mario as he appears in the 1993 live-action Super Mario Bros. movie, played by the late Bob Hoskins. MandL.jpg|Mario and Luigi from the Mario & Luigi series. Mario with his Ultra Hammer.png|Mario with his Ultra Hammer Mario In Futurama.jpg|Mario's cameo in Futurama. File:Mario_and_Peach_(trophy_cutscene)_-_Mario_Power_Tennis.png|Mario getting kissed by Peach in Mario Power Tennis. mario.jpg|Mario in the ERB Universe. SuaRQmP.png|Mario as he appears in the Paper Mario series. File:MP4_Everyone_shocked.png|Mario and his friends Super_Mario.png|Mario in '' The Simpsons''. Mario64.jpg|Mario from SM64 super mario futre.png|Mario and Mega Man meeting each other in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Donkey Kong Gameplay.png Mario Luigi Paper Jam Paper Mario Mario Luigi X Koopalings.png super_mario.jpg Paper Mario (U).png Ss mb-arcade.gif SSB64 roster.jpg GALE01-59.png Brawl Roster.jpg All Characters from Super Smash Bros for Wii U.jpg BowserJr-SMB3-SMM.jpg Lemmys.png Pantallazo-35.png Screen SuperMarioLand2-03.jpg|Mario vs. Tatanga Clawgrip.gif|Mario vs. Clawgrip Bowser Impostor All-Stars Version.png|Mario vs. Fake Bowser MarioKartDriversPreRelease.jpg Donut Secret House.PNG|Mario vs. Big Boo MKBBR116.png|Mario vs. Renzor FB_IMG_14965094449757095.jpg Mario Annoying Orange.png|Mario in Annoying Orange Mario-Rabbids-Kingdom-Battle-m.jpg|Beep-O with Mario, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Luigi Mario in Bowser's body.jpg|Mario as Bowser escaping the Moon Kingdom with Princess Peach SMRMarioCourseClear.png|Mario in Super Mario Run.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMRMarioCourseClear.png SMO Art - Wedding Mario.png|Mario in his wedding outfit in Super Mario Odyssey.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Mario.png SMRL-Line-Mario-Peach-Dance.gif|Mario dancing with Princess Peach.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMRL-Line-Mario-Peach-Dance.gif Super Mario Odyssey Luigi DLC scrn 09 1280.jpg|Mario talking to Luigi in Super Mario Odyssey.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Super_Mario_Odyssey_Luigi_DLC_scrn_09_1280.jpg SMO - Art - NDC Festival.jpg|Mario along with Pauline in the New Donk City festival in Super Mario Odyssey.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMO_-_Art_-_NDC_Festival.jpg CMBMario.png|Mario in Cute Mario Bros ERB_18_Mario_Bros.png|Mario and Luigi in ERB dr.mario.jpg|Dr.Mario Mario MP100.png|Mario in Mario Party: The Top 100.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mario_MP100.png SMO-Mario meets Cappy.jpg|Mario first meets Cappy.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:SMO-Mario_meets_Cappy.jpg SMRL-Line-Mario-Peach-Sunset.gif|Mario and Peach in the sunset. Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_5.png|Mario is holding a crystal in Frozen Frenzy in Mario Party 5. Mario Presenting Wally DDR.png|Mario dances against Waluigi in a dance-off in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix. Mario SSBU.png|Mario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. 22729094_2070462469848248_2338823751966471066_n.png|Mario and Luigi in Chowder SM64 Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario Mario Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png Wendy Killing and Kisses Mario Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png|Wendy Killing and Kisses Super Mario Advance 2 - Super Mario World congratulations screen.png Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png Sms-mario.jpg|Mario in Super Mario Sunshine SSBU wallpaper.png Mario Peach and Toads.jpg Peach Says Mario.jpg Super Mario 64 the end.jpg MarioDKC2.png|Mario in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Mario10.png Super-mario-clip-art-002.png Cape Mario.png Metal Mario2.png Builder mario ssbu.png|Mario in his builder outfit as an Alt. costume in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Wedding mario ssbu.png|Mario in his wedding outfit as an Alt. costume in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. BabyMario.png DMPL-Dr Mario and Toadstool.jpg DrMarioAdvance.png Dr._Mario!ss4.png Dr._Mariossbm.png Tetris-and-dr-mario-03.png 228px-Doc.png Dr. Mario SSBU.png|Dr. Mario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. SubspaceTabuuHeroes.jpg|Mario along with Princess Peach Yoshi Lucas Fox McCloud and Lucario are here to reach Tabuu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the Subspace Emissary. Super Smash Bros 64 mario congratulations screen.jpg Pauline_Mario_vs._Donkey_Kong_Tipping_Stars.png|Mario in the Mario VS Donkey Kong games which are the new modern remakes of the Arcade Game Donkey Kong MK8 Deluxe Art - Mario and Inkling.png|Mario with Inkling Girl in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. SM64 Last Impact Mario and Yoshi.jpg|Mario and Yoshi in Super Mario 64 Last Impact Mario Luigi Toad Peach and King Wart in Super Mario Advance.png|Mario Luigi Toad Peach and King Wart in Super Mario Advance Super Mario Bros. 2 Ending.png Super Mario All-Stars Super Mario Bros. 2 Ending.png Super Mario Advance Ending.png Mario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance Mario Bros Classic.png Mario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance Mario Bros Classic 2.png Mario and princess daisy by user15432 dd16lsw.jpg|Mario along with Princess Daisy. Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2 perfect screen.png Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2 Mario VS Bowser.png Mario and Peach Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2 mario luigi peach and yoshi with 7 yoshi eggs.png Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2 tank you screen.png Super Mario Kart - All Characters.png Mario Kart 64 - All Characters.jpg Mario Kart Super Circuit - All Characters.png Mario Kart Double Dash - All Characters.png Mario Kart DS - All Characters.png Mario Kart Wii - All Characters.png Mario Kart 7 - All Characters.png Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - All Characters.png Mario Kart 64 title screen.jpg Mario Kart 64 title screen 2.jpg mario luigi and toad Mario Kart 64 trophy ceremony.jpg Mario VS King Wart in Super Mario Advance.png Mario golf 64 mario.png Mario golf 64 baby mario.png The main cast of Mario Golf 64.png Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario and Bowser at Koopa Park.jpg Mario and Luigi at Shy Guy Desert.jpg Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Yoshi, Peach and Bowser at Yoshi's Island.jpg Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong and Baby Mario at Boo Valley.jpg DKC 2 Cranky video game heroes.png Donkey Kong Land 2 Cranky video game heroes.png DKC 2 GBA Cranky video game heroes.png Mario Golf 64 title screen.jpg Mario Golf 64 ending scene.jpg Mario Golf 64 half turn.jpg Mario Golf 64 congratulations.jpg Mario Tennis 64 congratulations.jpg Mario Tennis 64 Mario and Luigi.jpg Mario Tennis 64 Baby Mario and Nina Crying.jpg Mario Tennis 64 tittle screen.jpg Mario Party-e Mario and Peach.png mario33.png 7aTdhGDhze_iTmNHj5oMDfZlwmJdCERP.png Mario Tennis Aces Opening Cutscene.jpg|Mario along with Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy and Toad in the opening of Mario Tennis Aces. D4dBUemU8AAexoT.jpeg|Mario along with Princess Daisy and Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. D5brjmxUYAA6AWP.jpeg|Mario along with Kirby Luigi Princess Peach and Princess Daisy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. D69TnEZVsAAyS1X.jpeg|Mario along with Joker in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Mario Kart 64 mario peach and bowser in ceremony trophy.jpg Dr._Mario_1_-_Dr._Mario_World.png|Dr. Mario in Dr. Mario World Mario Kart 64 lap results screen.jpg Mario Kart 64 mario dk and yoshi.jpg Mario in Luigi's Mansion.jpg|Mario in Luigi's Mansion Mario Kart 64 mario vs bowser.jpg Category:Galleries